Operación San Vengador
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Fury decide que el equipo Avengers participe un evento donde un vengador se disfrazaría de Santa Claus y el resto ayudara. Coulson dividirá en pequeñas fases para que el equipo complete la operación más navideña del año. [un fic navideño de poco sentido con tintes Romanogers y Pepperony]


_**Operación San Vengador**_

_**(nunca unas navidades fueron tan…¿vengadas?)**_

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que no imaginaba ver y leer Fury con su único ojo era esa carta.<p>

Vale, el equipo y el protocolo Avengers estaba yendo tan bien que había ganado una popularidad bastante increíble. Por los escaparates podía ver a diario figuras, trajes y disfraces de ellos, sin contar juguetes. Con todo eso, el gobierno y el propio Shield había conseguido fondos nuevos. ¡Incluso hicieron entrevistas por sus heroicas hazañas! Debía admitir que a su Viuda Negra no le gustaban en absoluto y que era peligroso tener en una misma habitación a Thor y Hulk, pero le importaban poco. Habían cosas más importantes. Entonces supo que debía darle es carta a Coulson y que ellos fueran y apechugaran como vengadores que eran.

Ya se imaginaba que no les sentaría nada bien aquella noticia, obviamente la misión bautizada como "Operación San Vengador" sonaba demasiado mal, a parte de que era algo que ninguno de ellos sabrían como manejar. Coulson estaria ayudando, pero no hacia falta tener dos ojos para ver que aquello iba a salir realmente mal por no decir fatal. La operación contaba de unas fases que a simple vista parecía que las podía realizar un crio pero ese equipo era más que un grupo de niños.

_**Fase Fondo**_

Ese nombre se lo inventó Coulson de camino a la torre solo por su nerviosismo. Realmente necesitaba que ellos accedieran sin romper Nueva York de por medio. Con esa fase, debían montar los roles y los trajes además de el trineo y el trono donde se sentaría Santa Claus. Consiguió que SHIELD hiciera un poco de esa decoración navideña que tenía que llenar la sala donde iban a estar.

- Espera que entienda... ¿Nos estas pidiendo que nos disfracemos y celebremos nuestras navidades con críos? ¿Que dan a cambio?

Obviamente a Natasha no le gustaba en absoluto esa idea, junto con Clint. Ellos eran espías, no duendes del taller de Santa Claus.

- con esa acción santa no traerá carbón

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tony, que a su lado, los demás chicos parecían bastante emocionados.

- pensad que vais a parar una crisis mundial... ¿Sabéis que es escuchar lamentos de un crio que pueden volverse el futuro villano? Mejor no saber

Los héroes se miraron entre ellos antes de empezar a reírse como posesos. Quizás sería verdad, quizás no, pero había que admitir que sonaba hasta ridícula. Finalmente, ante la insistencia de Coulson, accedieron a su disparatada idea. Hasta Hulk.

La fase empezó con todos, hasta Pepper, reunidos en el gran salón con una de las grandes pizarras. Diseñaron un trineo chapado a la antigua que ganó las incesables quejas de Stark. Para evitar los favoritismos respecto a la selección de personajes, se hizo sorteo con la mano inocente de Coulson, que escogió a Tony como Santa Claus, los duendes serían Clint y Steve. Hulk sería un reno y Thor un muñeco de nieve mientras que Pepper sería la señora Claus y Natasha una elfa, al que ella le daría el toque ruso y cambio por la nieta del Papá Noel ruso la Doncella de Nieve Snegúrochka.

para agilizar el proceso de montar el trineo y el trono, Tony quiso programar sus máquinas a ello, pero los demás intentaron hacer las cosas bien a mano, aunque aquel grado de optimismo se les bajó al saber que estaban a 2 días de aquella fiesta, se rindieron a las habilidades y máquinas para ocuparse de aquello. Mientras tanto, darían paso a la siguiente fase.

**_Fase Cascabel_**

Esta operación era sencilla...o por lo menos eso le parecía a Coulson.

Debían hacer los trajes y meterse en los personajes.

Sencillo...si hablara de agentes corrientes, pero estaba con los vengadores y lo más normal era ver un combate Hulk vs Thor.

Las chicas se comprometieron con el suyo y siguiendo patrones que encontraban en internet para sus disfraces, se pusieron manos a la obra. Les era un tanto complicado con las máquinas de Stark, pero lograron acabar antes que los hombres, que no dejaban de protestar a grito pelado.

- Una cosa es que sea Santa y otra que tenga sobrepeso…¡No me pondré ni relleno ni barba!

- Ojo de halcón deja los cascabeles- ordenaba el capitán mientras intentaba colocarse sus por fin terminados pantalones verdes con un borde irregular rojo que contaban con cascabeles que luego quitaría- sonamos como el reno que es Hulk

Hulk no pudo quejarse porque estaba en pleno conflicto con el Kigurumi del reno y el collar de cascabeles que debía ponerse. Le faltaban cascabeles. Sabía a quién quejarse pero el traje no le dejaba quejarse agusto.

- Venga...si molan un huevo. Nuestros gorros hacen "tilin"- decía Clint mientras jugaba con todos los cascabeles que había usado en su traje verde de duende- solo me falta un saco para guardar nuestras almas por sí un villano se cuela

- ¿Se puede saber que hace un villano pidiendo regalos a San Vengador?- Preguntó Tony intentando encajar las botas con ayuda de Coulson

- Hombre, eres Tony Stark, y quizás te pide carbón del bueno para su próximo golpe porque lo que es dinero...tienes hasta por las orejas, aunque no uses pendientes

- ¿Quereis que os echemos un cable?- preguntaron ambas chicas entrando en la sala.

Los chicos quedaron con la boca en el suelo. Era más que obvio que los patrones eran de internet, porque aquellos trajes eran demasiado cortos. ¡Hasta el delantal de Pepper era más larga que la falda! Quizás era a propósito, los chicos no lo sabían, pero daban ganas de obligarlas a quedarse en casa.

- ¿Pretendes que mi chica salga con una falda así? ¿y ese escote? Ah, no- sentenció Tony antes de empezar la pelea con la otra bota

- Tranquilos, llevamos un short de lycra de color- dijo Natasha mientras iba a ayudar a Thor que estaba por destrozar el disfraz de muñeco de nieve- no entiendo como es que no podeis con los kigurumis… en serio

- Nat, cariño, no creo que en Rusia tu doncella use algo tan corto- dijo Steve antes de cambiar de camiseta a camisa larga de duende verde- los chicos no dejaran de miraros, y es molesto

- Haced como yo y pedidle a vuestra novia que se mantenga al margen- dijo Clint orgulloso mientras intentaba meter su arco y flechas en una bolsa improvisada de patatas al que había tachado cutremente con permanente el nombre de Potatoes Maine por El Saco del Elfo

- Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro- dijo Coulson mientras ayudaba a Tony con la barba y gorra- Bobbi ya iba a echar un cable vestida de duende y se asemeja a lo que estamos viendo...mierda, era una sorpresa

- Luego no me pidas cambiarme de cintura para abajo- dijo mirándose al espejo. Se esperaba a un Santa un poco menos sudado- Prefiero luchar contra Hydra a volver a pelearme con estas botas

- ¡Por fin tenemos un Frosty y un Rudolph! - Gritaron las chicas

- Señorita Romanoff, ¿Quien era Snegúrochka?- preguntó Thor mientras se miraba en el espejo. A su modo, le gustaba. Quizás a Jane le hacía gracia, pero molaba

- En la Red Room no celebraremos estas cosas, pero por lo poco que sé, es la nieta de Дед Мороз (papa noel ruso) y actualmente lo acompaña a dejar los regalos. Ella es incapaz de tener sentimientos y una vez su madre se apiadó de ella, pero la calentaron y se derritió

- Ya sabemos quien hoy no tiene regalo de navidad, eh, Cap

Natasha se remango su blusa y disparó un tranquilizante a Clint. Coulson y ella aprovecharon para quitarle los cascabeles sobrantes para lo que les faltaba por decorar. El capitán se hizo el indignado solo para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

- Técnicamente eres como mi ¿nieta?- bromeó Pepper mientras abrazaba lateralmente a ella, que empezó a reír de inmediato- También de Tony

- ¿Como será un padre/abuelo Stark?- preguntó la Viuda con un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda

- Terrorífico- sentenciaron todos al mismo tiempo, hasta Coulson, que tacho la fase al verlos a todos listos aunque Clint estuviera roncando. Sería bueno tener a ese vengador y de paso a casi todos fuera de la siguiente fase, que era realmente crucial para los más pequeños.

**_Fase Horno_**

Para la fase horno, que era la penúltima fase, necesitaba que los vengadores no tuvieran sus disfraces encima (si los manchaban, el mismo se ocuparía de hacerlos sufrir) para entrar en la cocina de una forma que ellos nunca lo hubieran imaginado:

Los vengadores iban a cocinar.

_Galletas_

_Cupcakes_

_Pastas_

Y todo durante el día que les quedaban.

- Ya me toco hacer esto en una misión… si lo hacemos en equipo, no será tan difícil- dijo Natasha atando su mantel

- ¿Cuando…? a espera, es secreto- adivinaron todos

-Tienes que llenar todas estas cajas para despues de mañana a las 9 de la mañana…¿podréis?- todos asintieron con la cabeza, armándose con manteles, guantes de horno y materiales básicos- No desperdicies nada...que si no, Fury no da más ingredientes por eso de que tenéis un millonario en el equipo

Despidieron a Coulson antes de empezar a trabajar en la repostería. Sabían que siendo ya de noche, empezar a esas horas sería algo inútil, pero no se veían incapaces de pasarse todo el día cocinando y sin poder comer.

- Pepper y yo nos quedaremos haciendo una base y mañana tendremos menos trabajo

- Chicas, podemos ayudar con las galletas aunque sea

- Preparad la fiesta de después de terminar todo este circo y estaremos en paz- dijo Pepper empezando con la mantequilla y el azúcar

- De vuestra dulzura nacerán diabéticos- supo decir Steve a sus chicas, ruborizandose un poco

- ¡¿Quien iba a decir que el gran Capitán América se le ocurriría esa frase?!- exclamó asombrado Tony- Venga, una como "de vuestra dulzura, al meter mano, sacaría azucar para un año", por lo menos rima

Thor y Hulk empezaron a reír cuando las chicas los echaron prácticamente a patadas. ¡Y con razón! ¡Estaban cocinando comida para otras personas! Con sus distracciones, fijo que se equivocaban con algo absurdo y arruinaba una tanda.

Para el día siguiente, vieron que las chicas se habían quedado dormidas en las sillas de la cocina, con todo listo para ellos. Les faltaban aún muchas tandas, pero ya se notaba que habían adelantado bastante. Las despertaron y después de comer algo que no fuera todo lo cocinado, reanudaron todo su trabajo. Normal que fuera la última fase. hasta el mediodía en el que se acordaron de la hora de comer por un pedido de Jarvis (pizza, pizza everywhere). Ya en la hora de cena, ante la llegada de Coulson para coger los pedidos a cambio de más pizza, vio a sus héroes favoritos dormidos en el suelo lleno de harina o azúcar glas, muy dulces, durmiendo. Sus pedidos estaban perfectos (dentro de lo que cabía, se notaba la diferencia entre chicas y chicos) y los despertó solo para que pudieran cenar y dormir duchados y sin ese aroma tan fuerte a dulce.

- Chicas, ya sois dulces en todos los sentidos- se le ocurrió comentar al agente antes de marcharse con todos los pedidos

- ¿Qué os ha dado ahora con los intento de piropo? - preguntó en voz alta Natasha mientras devoraba con violencia su trozo de Barbacoa

_**Fase intentar salir vivos**_

el nombre original que le puso Clint una vez se vistió con el traje de duende sin esos cascabeles tan guays. ¡Encima había madrugado! ¡ÉL! ¡MADRUGAR!

- Aguanta, arquero- dijo Stark luchando por andar con aquellas botas. Prefería su armadura- ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?

- CIENTOS DE ENANOS A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO- gritó horrorizado al ver como sus admiradores más pequeños acudían en masa al que les importaba poco la decoración que les había costado mucho hacer tanto a Shield como a Avengers.

Se ponían en fila, con sus padres que intentaban calmarlos ante la inminente apertura. Coulson dijo que tenía que dar regalos al azar de dos diferentes sacos, según su género. No debía ser tan complicado. Entre las dos chicos se repartieron el trabajo de ir dando los dulces gratuitos tanto a mayores como a niños.

- Finge que te diviertes con esto, soldado, o te juro que lo lamentaras- le susurro Steve antes de ir a jugar con unos niños que pedían foto con el "Capitán Duende". Tenía razón. En cualquier momento llegaría su novia a echarles una mano y podrían ir a comer pizza. Debía hacerlo por la pizza que se comería con su Bobbi. Una con extra de queso, bacon y de todo menos cosas sanas.

- Chicos, ¿alguien a comentado algo de tirarle una galleta a Rudolph?

Nada sorprendía más a un grupo de niños la puntería de un duende para tirar una galleta a un reno con problemas de ira. Con esa experiencia,Tony supo al instante que no quería Iron-Hijos en la vida. Cada uno de los niños tenía más deseos que clausulas un contrato. Prefería estar atento a sus finanzas que escuchar la voz de otro enano chillón. ¡Recontramosquis! Aquello se le daba mejor al "capsicle" que estaba con los niños y no tan niños como si fueran pequeños soldados, sin comentar de las no tan niñas que tenía detrás, pedían muchas fotos para el gusto de la arañita, que lidiaba con niñas y los no tan niños. Podía jurar que en cualquier momento saltaría el gran patriota al cuello de aquellos que pedían salir a una chica que ni sonreía ni cobrando al segundo una millonada. ¡Si él también quería! ¡¿Como un adolescente rata que chorreaba hormonas y se la pasaba haciendo a saber qué cosas podía acercarse y tontear con su Pepper?!

- Iron Noel~ - lo llamaron unas chicas de muy buen ver. Así sí que daban ganas de trabajar- Queremos foto para el instagram y un regalo: ir juntos al Starbucks

- Dadme vuestros teléfonos y os llamo yo- dijo mientras se quitaba la barba para la foto

- Iron Man acaba de sentenciar el final de su compromiso con lady Pepper- pensaba Thor-Frosty mientras dejaba que unas chicas le abrazaran. Normal. Debía admitir que era suave y adorable. Pero, esperaba, por las barbas de Odín, que ningún asgardiano o Jane lo viera, si no, lo tomarían como poco hombre y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Todo aquello se estaba volviendo inaguantable. Demasiada gente. Por lo que iba contando Coulson antes de llegar el mediodía, Stark ya tenía 50 números de teléfono, Rogers estaba a 2 de llegar al nivel de Stark, pero ni de lejos llevaban las fotos que se habían sacado con el Reno-Hulk. En abrazos, por goleada máxima, había ganado el bautizado "Frosthor". Entre las chicas, estaba claro que la doncella Natasha había ganado en varios aspectos a Santa Pepper, pero los niños la preferían y bastantes adultos ya se habían acercado. ¿Que era de Clint? Se lo pasó en bomba tirando comida como si fueran flechas a su amigo verde, pero siempre recordando que no se podía jugar con la comida...solo si el cesto era Hulk.

- Chicos, descanso, ya, hay pizza

La hora de la comida estaba llena de tensión por varias cosas: Thor -rompe- vasos, Hulk come pizzas, Clint guardando los números de sus amigos mientras que estos discutían. En medio Coulson, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Es que los dos bandos se equivocaban por completo! Bobbi, recien cambiada y llegada, no pudo ayudar en absoluto.

- Tenías que hacer la falda más larga- le dijo Steve bastante enfadado. La pobre pizza lo sabía muy bien

- ¿Sabes el calor que hace? si estoy por quitarme este medio abrigo de encima. Además, la ropa no es el problema…¿Cuántas chicas han pedido tu número y te han dado el suyo?

- 48- soltó Clint antes de seguir más enamorado en la cuatro quesos que de Morse- y Tony 50

- Encima vas y quedas con unas chicas en el Starbucks… ¡Selfies con unas chicas y no se porque no me sorprende! - se le escuchaba discutir a Pepper con Tony

- Y tu les ibas dando galletas y cupcakes a todo dios con ese escote y falda- intentó defenderse

- el mismo que las niñas esas

- Chicos, es la hora…- por fin se escuchó a Coulson

- ¡Que os zurzan!- sentenciaron las dos chicas antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

La viuda negra cumplió su palabra y se quitó el estilo de abrigo, dejando al descubierto una blusa de lana escotada como la de su compañera, que se subió las medias hasta por debajo de la falda. No había nada peor que enfadar a una mujer.

- La fastidiasteis- era la primera vez que escuchaban a todos decir lo mismo de forma sincronizada.

En la ronda de la tarde se notó bastante el ataque de sus chicas. Por una parte, Natasha se animaba a sonreír cada largo periodo de tiempo, con el que llamaba más la atención (a parte de su cambio) y lograba atrapar más hombres mientras que Pepper mostraba un lado más dulce, mientras repartía los dulces, llamando más la atención. Los chicos bajaban solo por las caras que estaban poniendo a la situación.

Aquello se había vuelto una guerra en toda regla.

La tarde se llenó de chicos y chicas pidiendo estar con sus héroes disfrazados y pidiendo deseos al San Vengador. Se podía ver hostilidad entre las dos parejas, mientras que la única sin problemas hacían "tonterías de duendes" y Frosthor y Reno-Hulk repartían dulces, abrazos y fotos. Agobiados por los villancicos (palabrs textuales de Tony: que los peces se mueran de tanto beber en el santo rio), cambiaron a Europa FM. No se libraron hasta las nueve, hora que por fin cerraron el chiringuito y pudieron volver a la torre Stark...sin ningún cambio.

**_Fase Cena y Huye  
><em>**

Era la fase secreta de Coulson. Sabía que sus vengadores favoritos querían una fiesta privada, pero por culpa de los dulces no movieron ni un dedo para hacerlo realidad, así que se coordinó con Jarvis para hacerlo.

Y vaya si lo logró. Le debían una gorda. Bueno, si le dejaban comer en paz, él feliz. Con el sueldo de SHIELD (un sueldo pobre para lo que hacían), no podía cenar ese lujo que Stark podía comer todos los días.

Los vengadores se cambiaron antes de cenar y pasar una noche de paz y amor (o intento) regalos de parte de SHIELD. Bueno, si lo podía bautizar como regalos. La verdad: eran armas experimentales. Pero como regalo debían funcionar, ¿no?

- Lo siento Phil, pero un bolígrafo laser me recuerda a Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo- dijo Pepper después de agujerear pensando que era un laser nivel luz roja del chino

- Dile a Santa Fury que me encantan estos discos nuevos- dijo la viuda después de ver como uno de ellos agujereaba el suelo

La sala se estaba pareciendo a un queso por los agujeros con las pruebas de armas. Eran un detalle un poco útil. Pero aquello no quitaba que entre ellos se hicieran bonitos regalos. Thor dejó hidromiel para una buena temporada, Hulk figuritas de cristal de su gran amigo, Clint le dio a su chica un nuevo bastón y ella un juego de flechas con diferentes dispositivos, Tony se animo a darle por fin el anillo que le faltaba del compromiso, arreglando el enfado por lo ocurrido en el evento, mientras que a ella le dió un anillo también, a lo que le daba vergüenza ya que no utilizó el número de cuenta de su chico, si su salario, que irónicamente se la daba él. Natasha, por su parte, sólo se atrevió a darle una bufanda mientras que él le dio un colgante (que le recomendó y pagó su buen amigo Tio Gilito...perdón, Stark) intentando arreglar las cosas. Pero Natasha no se ablandaba con un colgante. Le perdonaría solo si borraba todos los contactos y no acudía a ninguna cita de ellas. Sonaba realmente controlador, pero es que era su chico y no iba a compartirlo con unas chicas.

Coulson les deseó feliz navidad antes de ser atrapado por la aura de paz y amor.

* * *

><p><em>Iepale~<em>

_Este shot absurdo lo hice para contribuir en esa ola de fics navideños pero...me olvide completamente hasta ahora, que es fin de año y pensaba hacer otro un poco menos absurdo, pero como que no. Gracias a mi cubo, ha salido tintes romanogers-pepperony (me encanta el nombre de esta pareja, en serio)._

_se os desea un feliz año nuevo~_

_espero que no haya sido tan absurdo y/o pedrada y mendigo review~_


End file.
